


The Legend That Will Never Cease

by FiliAtYourService



Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically the ocs are rogue ninjas, Don't insult Izuna, Hashi is such a sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, I should probably stop tagging random shit, Implied Hashi/Mada, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LIKE EVER, M/M, Madara is a bamf, Sassy Madara, Tsukyomi, but implied fantasies according to Tobirama, mostly bromance, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliAtYourService/pseuds/FiliAtYourService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara gets sent on a mission to bring back a rogue Shinobi, but things don't go according to plan. When Hashirama decides to go fetch his friend, he shows up to something that makes him a bit uneasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend That Will Never Cease

**Author's Note:**

> (I've been transfering a lot of my work from my fanfiction.net and deviantART accounts to this site. So no I did not steal the work. (user names are Itachi is KICKASS and pa1ntAp1cture) if you wanna check the places for other work too. I mostly put my new stuff here though.)
> 
> Originally written, on August 16, 2013

Madara Uchiha walked through the mountainous region, following the trail of blood droplets that the Hyuuga clansman had so carelessly left behind.

Hashirama had sent him to recover the Hyuuga who had turned rogue and defected from the Leaf Village.

Apparently the new Hokage, had a problem with the Byakugan falling into the wrong hands.

To put it clearly, the Legendary Uchiha felt the request was silly. 

After all, he saw no real power in the Hyuuga’s kekkai genkai, the only thing it could do was see through things.

How pitifully boring.

Now, if it were the Sharingan of an Uchiha at risk, the he would see a major crisis at hand, knowing full well of the power the normal Sharingan was capable of unlocking.

The Uchiha was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp rising of chakra to the left.

He jumped back a few steps, just in time as a kunai flew at him, piercing into the dead tree where his head had just been level with.

“It seems I found you Hyuuga.” Madara stated calmly, slowly turning to face the man. 

A smirk crossed his pale features, noticing that the Hyuuga had joined up with a few other rogue shinobi from neighboring villages.

“Hm… you’ve brought some friends? How entertaining.” 

“So this is the Legendary Madara Uchiha? Hn… doesn’t look like much.” One of the other shinobi spoke, he looked to be wearing attire from the mist village.

“Hn. You underestimate me?” Madara asked slyly.

“Please, there’s six of us and one of you. You may be powerful Uchiha but you can’t take on this many people by yourself.” The Hyuuga snarled furiously.

Madara let out an amused chuckle, which turned to a soft laugh.

“It’s such a pity that you hadn’t been there to witness my clan’s clashes with the Senju cla-“  
“Actually you’re wrong, that last battle before you accepted truce. Your destructive war had been in the middle of my clan’s territory. A few other Hyuuga and myself, watched the whole thing.”

“I do not appreciate being interrupted, but if what you say is true you should know that I took down nearly twenty-three Senju in one swipe.” 

“I also had the pleasure of seeing the fall of Izuna Uchiha.”

Madara’s eyes narrowed angrily, at the Hyuuga’s statement.

“If you are keen on going back to the Leaf breathing and in one piece… not mentioning my brother’s death would be your top priority. Hyuuga.”

“Do you feel guilty? The fact that you just stood there after he was fatally injured? Bleeding to death… you stood there, and you could have saved him. Hashirama Senju could have healed him, if you had accepted the truce sooner. Do you feel guilt? I’m sure Izuna must hate you right now Madara Uchiha.”

That was the comment that pulled the trigger, the gun fired and Madara shot towards the group of ninja faster than some of them could even follow.

One of the ninja, the one from the mist drew a katana and swung at him, the Uchiha ducked underneath the oncoming blade and whipped his scythe out, swinging it in an upward angle at the man’s torso.

“Hyuuga… you will regret those words.” The Uchiha called out as he continued to brutally attack the man in front of him.

A blood curdling scream came from the rogue shinobi as the curved blade of the Uchiha’s scythe sank into his stomach.

The moment of vulnerability was all Madara needed, using his other arm he punched the man in the face making him fall flat on is back, scythe still embedded in his gut.

“Well… now, I am assuming you might be regretting that little action? No?” Madara sneered placing his foot down in the center of the mist shinobi’s collar bone, pressing down firmly to keep him on the ground.

Madara glanced up at the other four rogues, and the rogue Hyuuga he was supposed to bring back.

“Well? Are you even going to attempt to save this poor soul? Or just stand there?”

None of them moved or said a word, except the man below his feet who coughed up a mouth full of blood.

“Hm… how very boring. You all have the audacity to insult and threaten me. Yet… here you stand… having so much arrogance with no way to support it… oh your weakness is such a sin.” The Uchiha mocked.

“P-Please…” the helpless shinobi below him sobbed.

Madara glanced down at the mist shinobi and shrugged his shoulders, he hooked his blade farther into the man’s belly earning a loud agonized scream that was cut off when he suddenly ripped the scythe out sideways and killing the man.

The Hyuuga hesitated but glanced nervously at two of the other rogues who immediately took action while he tried to go around the back.

Maybe he would be able to cut off the man’s chakra if he got close enough.

“Ah… that’s more like it.” Madara praised, as the two rogues came at him from the front.

The one on the left formed some seals, so Madara braced himself. 

**“Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!”**

Immediately a roaring fireball came flying at the Uchiha, who smirked.

His Eternal Mangekyo came to life and black flames clashed with the oncoming fireball, dissipating the ninjutsu completely.

“Tch… pitiful. Allow me to show you a real fire ninjutsu!” he sniggered, forming the correct hand signs.

A couple of the rogue ninja backed up, watching as the other’s kept charging the warrior.

**“Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!”**

The two charging shinobi started to stop to turn around but before they had the chance the intense flames mauled their bodies burning and eating away at their flesh.

When the flames appeared to be slowly vanishing the sound of a scraping blade could be heard, and the two unfortunate ninja watched in horror as the Legendary Uchiha jumped through the flames to go in for the kill.

A few minutes passed, and the five rogue shinobi were all dead, the fierce shinobi landed on the ground with a rough tap from his shoes.

Looking around he tried to pinpoint where the Hyuuga had gone… he was going to make sure he enjoyed his death by his hands.

**“8 Trigrams: Airpalm!”**

A rise in chakra caught his attention, before he could react however a violent pulsewave sent him flying into the cliff side to the point he felt his ribs bruise through his armor. 

 _‘Damned Hyuuga!’_ the Uchiha thought bitterly.

The Hyuuga however upon not seeing the man rise after falling to the shattered ground, felt triumph overcome his thoughts.

“Hn. Stay down Uchiha scum. Go join your weakling of a sibling.” 

The body didn’t move so the rogue ninja turned around to start walking, only to run smack into someone’s body and fall back on his ass.

Looking up from his spot on the ground he was horrified when he saw the Uchiha he thought was ‘dead’ standing above him. 

The Uchiha’s armor had shattered and broken off mostly revealing the muscular toned chest on his naturally pale body.

Blood was dripping onto the ground behind him, so he assumed the man had sustained a back injury.

Madara grabbed some of his long mane which had fallen over his shoulder and tossed it back, brushing his wild bangs out of his eyes a bit.

Then he knelt for a moment grasping the Hyuuga by the collar of his uniform and standing back up, raising the man off his feet as he brought his face close to his.

The rogue ninja remembered the Uchiha’s ability called Tsukuyomi and squeezed his eyes closed when the man’s black eyes started to slowly morph into red.

Madara smirked cruelly at his actions, “So you have heard of the Mangekyo. Normally I would kill you a different way but for you… I’ll change my prosperous routine.”

“Please…”

“Oh, what was that you spoke so carelessly of Izuna? My, that most certainly will not do.” Madara mocked, reaching one hand up and prying the man’s right eye open.

“I am sorry I-“

The Hyuuga was cut off as he fell into the Uchiha’s frightening genjutsu, Tsukuyomi.

With the man still suffering from terrors within his Tsukuyomi, Madara scoffed dropping him to the ground, then switched from Tsukuyomi to sick the murderous black flames from hell, known as Amaterasu on the man’s body.

Loud terrified and agonized screams sounded the ravine for several mintues before Madara slammed his mostly destroyed body to the ground, and plunged his scythe threw his chest.

“That should teach you to talk about my brother in such ways… ignorant fool.” Madara spat cruelly as he pulled his scythe from the body he just mutilated.

He stood to his full height, wiping the blood of his mouth, where the recently living and now deceased Hyuuga clan member had landed an incredulously lucky punch.

“Madara!” a voice cried in both shock and horror. 

Turning around the Uchiha leader saw his Hokage standing there, frustration evident on his face.

“What?” he asked, flicking some crimson that had splattered into the long mane of spiky ebony locks off of its dark surface that it had been covering.

Hashirama narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

“What?!” Madara snapped acting like he did nothing wrong.

The Senju man let out a frustrated sigh.

“Madara… I told you to bring him back alive… not with a hole in his chest and black flames on his corpse.”

“He was a rogue ninja anyways. He would have been tried for death or imprisonment anyways. I just sped up the trial a bit… now you won’t have to worry about it since I decided and carried out his sentence for you. You should be thanking me.” Madara claimed walking to a small spring near the cliff he had been thrown into previously, and cleaning the blood off his scythe. 

“You have got to stop killing people for no reason Madara-san.” Hashirama stated softly. 

“I did have reason. He was a rogue shino-“

“He insulted Izuna, and your performance on the battlefield that day…” Hashirama corrected.

Madara’s eyes slowly melted into his own Mangekyo as he still knelt by the spring staring at his reflection.

Eventually after a few years he had been able to gain access to switch between his own Mangekyo Sharingan and the Eternal Mangekyo his brother had given him power to.

Either way they were the same, just one not as powerful yet he didn’t dare glance at the Senju right now.

“If you heard Hokage… then you’d know better than to scold my actions.” He stated bluntly.

“I am aware of this my friend.” Hashirama laughed softly.

The Uchiha didn’t reply so the tan skin-toned man continued.

“You can put that away Madara… I’m not taking his side. Nor am I trying to insult your honor… or your borther’s.”

Madara smirked inwardly, slowly his legendary red eyes reverted to the normal coal black.

“Hn. How could you tell?”

The leader of the Leaf Village chuckled at his friend’s question.

“I’ve noticed many things about you in time Madara Uchiha. Some of them are mainly your pride as an honorable shinobi and your attack patterns… though those can be hard to read with how unpredictable you can be...”

Madara smirked again, “Oh?”

“… and some of things didn’t take long at all. That you’re a protective older brother and that when we clash or any time you get angry enough to the point you activate your kekkei genkai, your breath hitches and your shoulders stiffen before it comes on.”

“I see… impressive observation skills.” Madara chuckled with amusement. 

“You find it funny I pay attention to a friend?”

“No… I find it funny that you pay too much attention to me, is starting to become disconcerting indeed.”

The Senju man shook his head as he sat down beside the slightly younger man.

“I get worried sometimes. You’re not much of a talker you know.”

“I see no reason to converse with others over silly emotions. It is not like they can make the problems themselves vanish.” Madara stated setting his blade down and leaning back.

Hashirama didn’t respond, but he did look at his friend noticing the old battle scars that marred his muscular body, now that his chest was clearly visible thanks to the ruined battle armor.

A deep stab wound had pierced his back though, blood running down the man’s pale back seeping into the back of his trousers. 

“You shattered your armor? That is very unlike you Madara-san. Usually you do not allow yourself this kind of damage, mainly because you use your Susano’o when things get too difficult.” He commented, moving to sit behind the fierce Uchiha. 

Madara scoffed when he felt the soothing warmth of Hashirama’s chakra healing his the injury he had sustained.

“Oh Hashirama, I am very much offended. You don’t win a battle by having more power than the opponent Senju, it is unnecessary to use such techniques when the obviousness that may opponent is not even close to being in the same league as myself. It would be tedious to use that much chakra just to take out an amateur.”

Hashirama smiled at the explanation he had been given, he was about to reply when Madara started again.

“The Amaterasu however… ” Madara trailed off glancing at the slowly diminishing black flames.

Hashirama followed his gaze then waited for moment.  

The Uchiha shrugged. 

“… I made an exception for them.” 

The hokage laughed a bit at the statement, even though there was really no humor in the whole ordeal.

“That still doesn’t dismiss the fact… that sometimes you do go overboard when you lose your temper. Does it Madara-san?” 

“Just like it doesn’t alter your problematic tendencies you have with decision making when you go into another one of your random bouts of depression that you still suffer from. Remember what happened last week?” Madara shot back.

Hashirama paused, his eyes widening as he got what the man meant.

“Don’t remind me. Tobi looked like he was going to kill me then and there… even if I was the Hokage or not.” The man groaned.

Madara snickered softly, he felt the warmth from Hashirama’s chakra stop and the pain cease completely, concluding the man was done healing his injuries. “I know, I happened to be there.”

“Yes… you were.”

The Uchiha paused for a moment, his eyes turning angry as he turned away from his friend.

“I also happened to hear what your brother spoke his distaste for my clan.”

Hashirama’s body tensed at the reminder.

“Don’t worry about Tobirama, Madara. He’ll come around… I know you dislike him but-“

“His insolence is not what beholds my anger towards, your sibling. He took what was precious from me and I will never in this or any other lifetime grant him forgiveness for that.”

“Madara we’ve been through this already that is what happens in times of wa-“

Madara’s Eternal Mangekyo was activated and he turned on the man, his scythe in hand and swinging toward the Senju.

Before it could hit though, Hashirama’s Mokuton shot out of the ground wrapping around the weapon and the Uchiha’s arm and pinning both to the ground.

“Curse you Hashirama Senju.” Madara snarled furiously, now leaning on his side trying to free his arm.

“I know.” Hashirama smiled at him.

They were silent for a moment, until finely Madara spoke.

“My brother was only sixteen, he had so much more life within his body when Tobirama took him away from me. Izuna… the last of my four brothers. He was the only family I had left ‘Hokage’.” Madara spat coldly, saying Hashirama’s title with malice.

“I know, I am sad about that as well. As I told you before though Madara, that is what happens in war. People loose things precious to them, just as you lost Izuna-chan.”

Madara let out an irritated huff as Hashirama’s mokuton withdrew from his arm and weapon.

Hashirama stood to his full height and reached a hand down to the Uchiha.

“Shall we go home then?” Hashirama asked, watching the man hoist himself up with the help of his offered hand.

“I suppose.” Was the reply he received.

Madara took a few steps before stumbling causing the older male to grab hold of him to stop himself from falling. 

A frown crossed Hashirama’s face, “More injuries? I thought I got them all-“

Madara cut him off. “No. I’m just exhausted.”

“Exhausted? How? You only had one mission today…” Hashirama asked slinging the Uchiha’s arm over his broad shoulders as they started to walk.

The Senju man frowned suddenly, now that he thought about it he could still feel chakra radiating off his friend. 

It was strange though it felt like the chakra when it was transferred to the use of one of the Uchiha’s famous genjutsus.

Looking at Madara’s eyes he saw an irritated redness on the white surrounding the dark iris. 

More thoughts continued to come to him, normally cases he had treated… people who had been cast under Tsukuyomi by the Uchiha’s Mangekyo, developed this sort of irritation in the eyes.

A small gasp escaped the Senju. 

“Madara…? Were you… were you using the Tsukuyomi on yourself?”

There was a mid-lengthy hesitation before the man responded.

“So what if I was?”

“You… but why would you… I don’t understand... why you would……oh.” Hashirama muttered slowly starting to get what the man had been doing.

“You were… trying to make yourself see Izuna… weren’t you?”

Another hesitation. “Absolutely not. That would be foolish.”

Hashirama let out a sigh at the man’s arrogance. “Madara how long have you been doing this to yourself?”

The man was quiet for a long time, so Hashirama tried to let it go but when he started to dismiss the question he got an answer.

“Normally at night… every night since the day he was taken from me. Lately I’ve been doing it whenever I feel like it.”

“Madara… that is not healthy.”

“Oh? This coming from the man who puts soy sauce on his eggs and toast in the morning? And fantasies over Uchiha’s in his bedroom?”

Hashirama blushed at that statement. “W-Who told you that…?”

“Teh, the one time me and Tobirama actually had a descent conversation.”

“H-He made that up! I-I do not fantasise over Uchihas... but I do put soy sauce on toast and eggs-“

“Heh, save it Hokage. My answer is still no way in hell. You can fantasize all you wish.” Madara smirked at him, leaning into the man for more support as walking with his arm supporting his weight, started to become a bit of a hassle itself.

Hashirama continued walking a blush on his face, oh he was going to kill Tobirama for giving the Legendary Uchiha the wrong idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a collaboration! My friend Greggi on deviantART did a commission with me, we've done several actually only a couple have fanfics but I'm motivated to do more. The commission was a paid request for an addition of his Shirtless Ninja series, obviously I wanted him to do Madara and we designed the picture together. In fact I loved it so damn much that I decided to make a fanfic out of it. 
> 
> Here is a link to the picture. 
> 
> WARNING!!!!! YOU MAY NEED A NAPKIN!!!
> 
> http://goyong.deviantart.com/art/The-Legend-That-Will-Never-Cease-394486282


End file.
